1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to dispensing apparatuses, and more particularly, to an apparatus and device for dispensing a quantity of liquid from a vessel. The dispensing device of the invention is particularly useful in pouring from the device a predetermined and/or premeasured quantity of liquid, in that the device may be tipped to a greater angle than known devices before the quantity of liquid is dispensed from the device, thereby reducing the likelihood that the liquid will be spilled.
2. Background Art
Devices for transferring a quantity of liquid from a larger liquid reservoir are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,930 to Kalabakas describes a dispensing device for dispensing a measured volume of liquid from a bottle. FIGS. 1A-C show a device 100 such as that described by Kalabakas. As shown in FIG. 1A, device 100 comprises a vessel 110 adapted to contain a reservoir of liquid 112 and a dispensing apparatus 120 adapted to fit within an opening 114 of the vessel 110. Apparatus 120 includes a lower well 130, an upper well 140, and a tube member 150 descending into vessel 110, such that, as shown in FIG. 1B, a quantity of liquid 122 may be transferred from vessel 110, through tube member 150, out at least one opening 152 in tube member 150, and into lower well 130 and upper well 140. Opening 152 prevents the level of liquid 122 from rising higher in upper well 140 than the level of opening 152.
Referring to FIG. 1C, once liquid 122 is so dispensed, it may be poured from device 100 by angling device 100 at an angle α. As can be seen, however, where the quantity of liquid 122 is relatively large, angle α (the “pouring angle”) may be too shallow to allow liquid 122 to be poured from device 100 without risk of spilling. Typically, angle α is between about 45 degrees and about 55 degrees.
To this extent, a need exists for a dispensing apparatus and device that does not suffer from the defects of known apparatuses and devices.